


The Thief Whose Heart Was Stolen

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, M/M, adorable luke, luke thinks about percy, really why do you let me write, sleepy percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke muses over his relationship with Percy.</p>
<p>**set about a month after Luke Deals With Homophobes And Annabeth Deals With Monsters, But What's The Difference Really?**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief Whose Heart Was Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little bit of Luke/Percy. Enjoy :)
> 
> \--Kat

Luke isn't sure when he realized he was in love with Percy Jackson. He is pretty sure, though, that Annabeth knew long before he did.

It's been almost nine months since Luke came back. He knows this can't last forever and, really, he's never expected it to. If he's honest with himself - which he almost never is - he'll admit that his biggest fear is losing Percy. He's pretty sure it used to be something else, but now he knows what he can and cannot live without.

Luke Castellan cannot live without Percy Jackson.

~****~

One of the things Luke loves - he would never say as much - is waking up next to Percy. He knows it's stupid but every time he sees those sea green eyes blink sleepily at him he thinks maybe he doesn't care. 

~****~

"Luke?" 

Luke is laying next to Percy in the dark of their - he finally feels comfortable calling it that - bedroom when Percy wakes up. Luke has been watching him for the better part of an hour, cheek resting in his open palm. 

Luke smiles and leans closer until their lips touch. "Morning," he murmurs against Percy's mouth. 

Percy smiles, wraps his arms around Luke's neck, and pulls him closer. Luke grins in a manner Percy would call suspicious as he lays practically on top of his boyfriend. 

Percy kisses him and Luke is pretty sure that he's a terrible thief, considering the fact that Percy Jackson has stolen his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1:40 in the morning - though that's usually a good time for me to write - and this pretty much wrote itself. Please let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
